polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Thailandball
Thailandball |nativename = ราชอาณาจักรไทยบอล Ratcha-anachak Thai |image = The Youkai of Oarfishes.png |imagewidth = 160px |caption = Call me Costa Rica or North Korea again and I will murder you. |reality = ���� Kingdom of Thailand ���� |government = Military Dictatorship (de facto) Constitutional monarchy |personality = Sabai (Relaxed/Calm), Nationalistic (sometimes), Religious |language = Thai (official), Northern Thai, Isan Lao, Karen, Hilltribe languages (including Akha) |religion = Buddhism ( Theravada) |friends = Almost Everybody, but especially All other ASEAN members Brother Zhongguo Nippon Godfather Börkic Husband UKball Le Farang Russiaball The First Farang (Mr. Duarte Fernandes) Farang=ATM (good farang tourists) |enemies = Laosball (Very rarely) Cambodiaball (sometimes) Myanmarball (sometimes) UKball (sometimes) Franceball (sometimes) Bandit "Sultanate" Flag Stealer!!! Uyghurball |founded = 1238 (First Dynasty) 1932 (As Constitutional Monarchy) |predecessor = Siamball |successor = |likes = Smilling, Monarchy, the king, Ladyboys, Freedom, Tom Yum Goong, Muay Thai, Cold weather, Travelling, M16 rifles, Harrier Jump Jet, HTMS Chakri Naruebet (am only country with aircraft carrier in SE Asia, 555555+), Tourism, Parties, Cardboard(it helps to keep me away from journalists), Pad Thai |hates = Communism, Journalists, Republicanism, Drugs, Terrorism, Drought, Flooding |intospace = No, But can into space in future own satellite PLAN Future Thai Astronaut, but she did not go in space yet |status = The new Supreme Patriarch is here! Amen! Really Sad Too... (Recently celebrating the King's funeral/cremation) |notes = I hate Islam (well, not really) |capital = Bangkokball |affiliation = ASEANcoin |military = Royal Thai Armed Forces food = Tom Yum, Pad Thai, Som tam, Thai Curry, Fried rice |bork = Same Same / 555 |type = Tai-Kadai }}Thailandball (formerly Siamball) is a countryball at the center of the Indochinese peninsula in Mainland Southeast Asia. He is the world's 51st-largest country. It is the 20th-most-populous country in the world, with around 66 million people. The capital and largest city is Bangkok. Thailand sits beside Cambodiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, and Malaysiaball. Being a monarchy since 1238, and a constitutional monarchy since 1932, Thailandball is the only country in Southeast Asia to have never been colonized by European countryballs. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball. Thailand also has the longest city name who is Krungthepmahanakhon Amonrattanakosin Mahintharayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noppharatratchathaniburirom Udomratchaniwetmahasathan Amonphimanawatansathit Sakkathattiyawitsanukamprasitball. History Ancient Thailand (Pre-10th Century) Thailandball is a descendant of Tai-Kadai speaking 1balls. Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of Indiaball, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball in around the 1st century AD to the Khmer Empire-ball. Prior to the arrival of the Thai people and culture into what is now Thailand, the region hosted a number of indigenous Austroasiatic-speaking and Malayo-Sumbawan-speaking civilisations. However, little is known about Thailand before the 13th century... Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of India, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball in around the first century until the Khmer Empireball. Indian influence on Siamese culture was partly the result of direct contact with Indian settlers, but mainly it was brought about indirectly via Dvaravatiball, Srivijayaball and the Khmer Empireball, and later by the south Indian Pallavaball and north Indian Guptaball. Classical Thailand (10th - 13th Century) The Taiballs from the north gradually settled in the Chao Phraya valley from the tenth century onwards, in lands of Dvaravatiball, assimilating the earlier Austroasiatic Monballs and Khmerballs, as well as coming into contact with the Khmer Empireball. There were many civilizations during this age, where the Taiballs set up many civilizations, or 'mandalas'. Several mandalas included Lavo Kingdomball, Nakhon Si Thammarat Kingdomball, and so on. Sukhothai and the Founding of the Thai Alphabet (1238 - 1438) ''' Many Thai city states gradually became independent of the weakened Khmer Empireball. One such state was Sukhothaiball. This all began when two friends, Pho Khun Bangklanghao and Pho Khun Pha Mueang revolted against the Khmer governor of Sukhothaiball. Bangklanghao ruled Sukhothaiball as Sri Indradityaball – and began the Phra Ruang Dynasty—he expanded his primordial kingdom to the bordering cities. At the end of his reign in 1257, Sukhothaiball covered the entire upper valley of the Chao Phraya River. Under the rule of Pho Khun Ramkamhaeng, Sukhothaiball expanded his clay into the south and the north. Under Ramkamhaeng, Sukhothaiball was introduced to Theravadaball and Theravadaball was made into the religion of Sukhothaiball. Sukhothaiball also introduced the first draft of the Thai alphabet, which would make the foundation of modern Thai today. '''Ayutthaya's Rule, and the first Farangs! (1438 - 1767) Thailandball was born as a small clay called Siamball in 1351, his capitalball was Ayutthayaball (now a province of Thailandball). In 1540 he expanded his clay by conquering Khmerball, the weak brothers Laosball, Lannaball, some southern part of Chinaball and some northern part of modern day- Malaysiaball. He had a lot of conflicts with his neighbors like Daivietball. Following the conquest of Malaccaball, Kingdom of Portugalball began making trade relations with Ayutthayaball. This contact with the West during the 16th century led to a period of economic growth as lucrative trade routes were established. Many foreigners such as the Dutch, French, Japanese, Greek, Chinese, Spanish, English, and Danish. However, aside from that, Ayutthayaball fought Burmaball (now Myanmarball) in many wars, and started to lose in its waning days. 1767 was described to be his worst year ever. Burmaball who had multiple personality disorders, attacked him and he lost because he wasn't well-prepared. Burmaball killed Ayutthayaball (the capitalball). Siamball lost all of his clay but some of his people survived and moved to Thonburiball. Siam is not yet lost! - the Thonburi Kingdom (1767 - 1782) Thonburi became the new capitalball of Siamball. Burmaball who was still in disorder quickly attacked again but this time he won. This was due to a rapid recovery and Thonburiball was being led by a capable military leader, Taksin. Taksin then began to expand Thonburiball's clay and expanded to western Cambodiaball, Laosball and northern Malayaball. However, during this short-lived Siamese state's existence, there was political trouble, and Taksin developed a religious mania, alienating the powerful Buddhist monkhood by claiming to be a sotapanna or divine figure. He was also in troubles with the court officials, Chinese merchants, and missionaries. The foreign observers began to speculate that he would soon be overthrown. In 1782 Taksin sent his armies under Chakri, the future Rama I of Rattanakosin, to invade Cambodiaball, but while they were away a rebellion broke out in the area around the capital. The rebels, who had wide popular support, offered the throne to General Chakri, the 'supreme general'. Chakri who was on war duty marched back from Cambodiaball and deposed Taksin, who was purportedly 'secretly executed' shortly after. Long live the King! - Early Modern Siam (1782 - 1851) Later in 1782, Siamball moved capitalball to Bangkokball or Rattanakosinball ('''full name in Thai:' Krungthep Mahanakorn Amornratanakosin Mahintara Ayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noparat Ratchathani Burirom Udomratchaniwet Mahasatan Amornpiman Avatar Satit Sakathadtiya Witsanukum Prasitball)'', the current capitalball which is the longest city name in the world. Chakri, now known as Rama I restored most of the social and political system of Ayutthayaball, promulgating new law codes, reinstating court ceremonies and imposing discipline on the Buddhist monkhood. The Burmese, seeing the disorder accompanying the overthrow of Taksin, invaded Siamball's clay again in 1785. Rama allowed them to occupy both the north and the south, but the Uparat, vice-king, his brother, led the Siamese army into western Siamball and crushed the Burmese forces in a battle near Kanchanaburiball. This was the last major Burmese invasion of Siamball, although as late as 1802 Burmese forces had to be driven out of Lannaball. In 1792 the Siamese occupied Luang Prabangball and brought most of Laosball under indirect Siamese rule. Cambodiaball was also effectively ruled by Siamball. By the time of his death in 1809 Rama I had created a Siamese overlordship dominating an area considerably larger than modern Thailandball. The Enlightenment of Siam (1851 - 1868) European colonial powers threatened him in the 19th and early 20th centuries, but Thailandball (then known as Siamball) survived as the only Southeast Asian state to avoid European colonial rule because the Franceball and the UKball decided it would be a neutral territory to avoid conflicts between their colonies. This was due to Mongkut, or Rama IV, who welcomed Western intrusion in Siamball. The king himself and his entourages were actively pro-British. This became evident in 1855 when a mission led by the Governor of Hong Kongball, Sir John Bowring, arrived in Bangkokball with demands for immediate changes, backed by the threat of force. The king readily agreed to demands for a new treaty, called the Bowring Treaty, which restricted import duties to three percent, abolished royal trade monopolies, and granted extraterritoriality to British subjects. Other Western powers soon demanded and got similar concessions. The king came to believe that the real threat to Siamball came from the French, not the British. The British were interested in commercial advantage, the French in building a colonial empire. They occupied Saigonball in 1859, and 1867 established a protectorate over southern Vietnamball and eastern Cambodiaball. Rama IV hoped that the British would defend Siamball if he gave them the economic concessions they demanded. In the next reign this would prove to be an illusion, but it is true that the British saw Siamball as a useful buffer state between British Burmaball and French Indochinaball. Reform and Modernization - King Chulalongkorn's Reign (1868 - 1910) Rama IV died in 1868, and was succeeded by his 15-year-old son Chulalongkorn, who reigned as Rama V and is now known as Rama the Great. Rama V was the first Siamese king to have a full Western education, having been taught by a British governess, Anna Leonowens – whose place in Siamese history has been fictionalised as The King and I. At first Rama V's reign was dominated by the conservative regent, Chaophraya Si Suriyawongse, but when the king came of age in 1873 he soon took control. He created a Privy Council and a Council of State, a formal court system and budget office. He announced that slavery would be gradually abolished and debt-bondage restricted. In 1893 French authorities in Indochinaball used a minor border dispute to provoke a crisis. French gunboats appeared at Bangkokball and demanded the cession of Lao territories east of the Mekong. The king appealed to the British, but the British minister told the king to settle on whatever terms he could get. The king had no choice but to comply. UKball's only gesture was an agreement with Franceball guaranteeing the integrity of the rest of Siamball. In exchange, Siamball had to give up its claim to the Tai-speaking Shan region of northeastern Burmaball to the British. The French, however, continued to pressure Siamball, and in 1906–1907 they manufactured another crisis. This time Siamball had to concede French control of territory on the west bank of the Mekong opposite Luang Prabangball and around Champasakball in southern Laosball, as well as western Cambodiaball. The British interceded to prevent more French pressure on Siamball, but their price, in 1909 was the acceptance of British sovereignty over of northern Malaya under the Anglo-Siamese Treaty of 1909. All of these "lost territories" were on the fringes of the Siamese sphere of influence and had never been securely under their control, but being compelled to abandon all claim to them was a substantial humiliation to both king and country. Historian David K. Wyatt describes Chulalongkorn as "broken in spirit and health" following the 1893 crisis. It became the basis for the country's name change: with the loss of these territories Great Siam was no more, the king now ruled only the core "Thai lands". Meanwhile, reform continued apace, transforming an absolute monarchy based on relationships of power into a modern, centralised nation state. The process was increasingly under the control of Rama V's European-educated sons. Railways and telegraph lines united previously remote and semi-autonomous provinces. The currency was tied to the gold standard and a modern system of taxation replaced the arbitrary levys and labour service of the past. The biggest problem was the shortage of trained civil servants, and many foreigners had to be employed until new schools could be built and Siamese graduates produced. By 1910, when the king died, Siamball had become a semi-modern country and continued to escape colonial rule. 'From a kingdom to modern nation (1910 - 1925)' One of Rama V's reforms was to introduce a Western-style law of royal succession, so in 1910 he was peacefully succeeded by his son Vajiravudh, who reigned as Rama VI. He had been educated at Sandhurst military academy and at Oxford, and was an anglicised Edwardian gentleman. Indeed, one of Siamball's problems was the widening gap between the Westernised royal family and upper aristocracy and the rest of the country. It took another 20 years for Western education to permeate the bureaucracy and the army. During Vajiravudh's reign, he modernized Siamball even more, making Bangkokball a hub of commerce and trade. He also participated in World War I as a member of the allied powers, and changed Siamball's flag. Revolution and the end of absolute rule (1925 - 1932) When Rama VI died suddenly in 1925, aged only 44, the monarchy was in a weakened state. He was succeeded by his younger brother Prajadhipok. Unprepared for his new responsibilities, all Prajadhipok had in his favour was a lively intelligence, a charming diplomacy in his dealings with others, modesty and industrious willingness to learn, and the somewhat tarnished, but still potent, magic of the crown. Unlike his predecessor, the king diligently read virtually all state papers that came his way, from ministerial submissions to petitions by citizens. Within half a year only three of Vajiravudh's twelve ministers stayed on, the rest having been replaced by members of the royal family. On the one hand, these appointments brought back men of talent and experience, on the other, it signaled a return to royal oligarchy. The king obviously wanted to demonstrate a clear break with the discredited sixth reign, and the choice of men to fill the top positions appeared to be guided largely by a wish to restore a Chulalongkorn-type government. The legacy that Prajadhipok received from his elder brother were problems of the sort that had become chronic in the Sixth Reign. The most urgent of these was the economy: the finances of the state were in chaos, the budget heavily in deficit, and the royal accounts a nightmare of debts and questionable transactions. That the rest of the world was deep in the Great Depression following World War I did not help the situation either. In 1932 Siamball changed his name from Siam to Thailandball, and replaced his absolute monarchy with a constitutional monarchy after a coup d'état. In 2014 he underwent a coup d'état, and continued to have a military junta to this day... Today, Thailandball is a developing countryball. He cannot into nuke yet but he can into space and submarine (he's really proud of his 3 new subs from Chinaball). Personality Thailand is very talkative and he likes smiling. Thailand can into Buddhism. Thailand of likings his king, elephants and wealthyness. He hates communists. He is very proud of himself, his history and his language. Thailand of lovings cold weather, he wishes one day he will can into snow but Thailand cannot into snow. and very LIKE BNK48 Relations เพื่อน/พันธมิตร (Friends/Allies) * ASEANcoin - I founded him but I cannot into headquarter! BY FUCKING KEBAB OWNER! ''' ** Malaysiaball - Friend, we are neighbor and I gib him workers for monies. '''REMOVE TERRORISM ALSO STOP SEND KEBAB NOW OR ANSCHLUSS! And plox gib monies for development ** Indonesiaball - He is of a friend and neighbor in sea. HOW THE HELL HE HAS HQ YED PED ** Tringapore - Creditor and sometimes friend, Gib moni or I dig cannal! ** Philippinesball - Pinoy, Gib touristmoni yuo is op rich and teach english to me cuz tring is op bad english but bad to play MOBA game with. ** Bruneiball - Rich kebab, Gib touristmoni ** Laosball - We are of similar language, culture, and history. Good friend. GIB ELECTRICITY OR Anschluss Secretly brother but he like commie friend. ** Vietnamball - Although we have very complication histories, we becames good friend and brothers in arms! Pls removing communism though. ** Cambodiaball - Stupid "brother" even he's older than me many thousand years, Sometime enemy, MY COLONY GIB AMOK OR ANSCHLUSS Phra Wihan is of mine. ** Myanmarball - ไอ้เชี่ย !! HE IS OF INVADING ME SEVERAL TIMES!! ENEMY SINCE THE 16TH TO 19TH CENTURIES!!! REMOVE MOHINGA. he has a multiple personality disorder. I try to be friends with him. (last time I tried he almost kill me) GIB MAID!! ** East Timorball - You can into join ASEAN. Sawadee brother. * Bhutanball - Even the king rama IX died, but we love the king forever. * Bulgariaball - Good distant european friend. * Denmarkball - We form Thai-Danish milk/farm and we also sign a treaty about environment to each other too! Also he is my brother in law. * Germanyball - We look up to his Fourth Reich European Union by creating ASEAN! * Indiaball - Thanks for curry and teaching Buddhism, don't bring in too much Hindies, I'm buddhist clay * Italyball - Good volleyball Good party in the dark because lights out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L_3q8G9yck * South Koreaball - Ally and friend. Thai pavilion was erected in Pocheon City in 1974 in memory of Korean War! We have song name "Arirang" . * Japanball - We fought together in WW1 and WW2, we are good friends. * Portugalball - First European country that I know, 500 years of relationship, since 1511 * Russiaball - He is a middleman of me, good stuff! YOUR GRYPHON PLANE SUCKS IT FELL AND YOU COMMIE SUPPORT N. VIETNAM GOOD YOU ARE CAPITOLIST NAO. * Swedenball - Husband. We have been married since 1868! Now having a blast together by BÖRKING together! Stronk! Sweden!, 31K Thai lady living with you (70% of women married to Swedish men) * Switzerlandball My Kings (Rama VIII and Rama IX) Live there in Childhood. I also Love your Chocolate and Cheese He's One of my best friend (For me) * UKball - Old enemy, but now friends. gib touristmoni! * USAball - We fought in World War 2, but we of good friends now. He made me into non-NATO major ally. (AND I AM BETTER ASIAN TOURIST COUNTRY STOP IGNORING ME OVER CHINA AND JAPAN) ** Massachusettsball - King Rama IX born เพื่อนเป็นบางครั้ง (Sometime Friends-Neutral) * Chinaball - He is of trying to gain influence over USAball on me, but his dams is killing my fish! We good friends though. Secretly my father. * Franceball - NEVER FORGET YUO THIEF MY CLAY BIG CLAY IN [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Siamese_War 1893] . yuo so luck UN didn't exist that time. But France Indochina [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Thai_War 1940] ''' still surrender I war with her easy '''REMOVE BAGUETTE. GIB TOURISTMONI. Well, now we have GUT relations YOU SUCKER NULL ศัตรู (Enemies) * Saudi Arabiaball - Why me steal blue diamond. * Uyghurball - (suspected) Never forget yuo bombed and killed innocent Bangkokians and tourists! We refuse to give refuge because we do not want of to be Muslim! (also destroyed my embassy in Turkey) I heard yuo also related with south bandits! REMOVE EVIL KEBAB GREY WOLVES. ครอบครัว (Family) * Sukhothai Kingdomball - Great grandfather * Lavo Kingdomball - Adoptive Father * Taiwanball - Similar name * Siamball - Young time * Swedenball - Börkic Husband ** Norwayball - Brother-in-law ** Denmarkball - Brother-in-law ** Finlandball - Brother-in-law ** Icelandball - Brother-in-law * Laosball - Brother * Lannaball - WHY SHOULD HE BE MY BROTHER I separate from him, and I took over him, that's it. * Ngoenyangball - Grandfather * Dvaravatiball - Adoptive Grandfather * Other Tai-speaking balls (including Shanball and Zhuangball) - Distant cousins * Bangkokball - Son & capital * Pattaniball - Rebel son Quotes * "Touristmoni's the best!" * "Farang (white people) is so cashful, I love Farang" * "Thailand hab three submarines!Thailand stronk!" * "Prathet Thai Chong Charoen!"(Thailand stronk!) * "Am not Taiwan!!" * "Yuo no ride Tuk Tuk, yuo no arrive Thailand!" * "Do no haggle price! Farang hab to pay mor!" Common phrases in conversations Of swearing *"Oh I Sud" = Oh Shit * "Yed kae" / "Yed ped" / "Yed..(everything)..." = Fuck Alligator / Fuck Duck / Fuck ...(everything)... * "Yedmae" = Motherfucker * "E-Dok (Fully Dok Thong Gwaow, a flower name)" = Bitch * "Ai Shia" = Water Lizard / Water Monitor / Monitor Lizard + Badly Evil * "Hia" / "Heer" = Damning * "Ai hia" = Water Lizard * "Por mung tai" = I Shank Your Bloody Father/ I Want Your Dad To Fucking Die Of normal ones * "555" (pronounced hahaha) = Laughing * "Hue hue hue" = Crying...not BR? BR? AHUEHUE! ok? * "Laew" = Already... used in the end of the sentence Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg Siamball.jpg 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Asiavision 2016.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png MlehEz5.png G2xvscz.png UaH0Zuk.png Nazi Fans.png Siamtangle.png COMIC 1.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg 1425795 206386826215910 779203617 n.png 11225254 852546684814531 7182670199078391540 n.jpg VxBd33m.png HfGv7WH.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n.png ptLTBMA.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'm0CR404.png Japan's Post.jpg VoNkUek.png Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png Axis powers-0.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 1c6iNhJ.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png National pride.png ErQuQ4s.png The Scariest.png Tofu.jpg Festivals.png The ASEAN Way.png Links *Thailandball Official Page *Full name of Bangkokball *Thailandball's children *Thailandball's story *THAILAND BALL/Thailandball. *Thailand at Wikipedia zh:泰国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Southeast Asia Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Five stripes Category:Uncolonized Category:Human rights removers Category:Rice Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Low countries Category:Tea Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Commie Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Thailandball Category:Red Blue White Category:ASEANball Category:Unitary